Where the soul resides
by Tinwe
Summary: Okay...doing another firsty. Everquestthe game and potentially LotR if i get enough reviews. Please enjoy. Pairings undecided...vote that too.


Sunlight filtered softly through the leaves of the tree, casting a faint glow upon the undergrowth and the group of people gathered around a fire. One man sat on a log, stoking the fire with a branch, his breath forming a cloud of mist in front of him. Another log was occupied by a dwarf holding his hands out to the flame, his large battle axe lying beside him. On the far side of the camp a barbarian woman sat with a large grey wolf by her side. A blonde elf woman lay in sleeping furs near the fire, a shield and sword floating above her.  
The two men were talking to each other, occasionally sending glares at the barbarian who was wearing next to nothing in the cold and not even noticing it.  
"Damme that woman, we are freezing here and she is just about naked."  
"Aye, lad. Tis an injustice, but just ye wait till we reach the Oasis. See what the broad thinks of the heat!" The dwarf burst out laughing and slapped his knee. "Here now, I was savin this for later, but this is good a time as any." He pulled out two flasks of ale and tossed one over the fire to the human.  
"My thanks Dorthan. I need somewhat to warm me." Taking the flask he drank deeply, then coughed at the strength of the brew. "Damme, dwarf! What is in this?"  
"Naught that I will tell ye, tis a special brew, made fer kings and the like." The dwarf grinned and drank from his own flask, smacking his lips. "Now tha tis good ale."  
A twig snapped and the two men stopped their conversation and the dwarf grabbed his axe. The barbarian laid her hand on the wolf as it started to growl, and the other woman was standing, prepared to cast a spell. Weeds parted as two figures came into the clearing laden with wood. The wolf relaxed and lay back down as the firelight chased the shadows from the newcomers' faces. The dwarf glowered and sat back down and picked up his flask again  
"Would be nice if ye would be givin warning 'fore you come sneakin up on us ye know."  
"Sorry short one," said the taller of the two in a low voice. "Here is the wood you were whining for. Enjoy it." He dropped his load by the fire and walked to a tree at the edges of camp and leaned against it. The shorter woman set her load down by the first and walked over to join him, sitting in the roots of the tree by his feet. The dwarf spit and tossed some more wood on the fire.  
"Bastard. It is not enough that he has a woman at his beck and call, but he has to lord over us as well." He glowered, staring at the couple, the man resting his hand on the woman's head and gently stroking her hair. "She could at least have the decency to speak against is ownership, but no, she accepts it." Shaking his head the dwarf lay down to sleep near the elf. The human man continued to watch the couple for a few moments before laying down to sleep himself.  
From the trees, quiet, high-pitched laughter could be heard as tiny figures danced on the leaves above the heads of the couple.

The woman, more of a girl really, sat against the tree next to the taller male, his hand laying on her hair, softly stroking it. Smiling contentedly, she leaned against his side and relaxed.  
"By the God's, how much longer must we put up with these people?" he growled, continuing his motions.  
"Shhh.. It will work out, do not worry. We need only deal with them a little longer until we achieve our goal, then we may go on our way." The girl tugged his braids lightly to get him to smile, as she knew it would.

"You are too good to me." Curling close, he pulled her closer and they fell asleep, a faint sheen of glittering lights surrounding them, keeping them safe and guarded.

Haruka paced in front of the window, waiting for Usagi and Michiru to arrive. They were scheduled to go on a picnic in the park, and they were late already. The grandfather clock in the foyer started to chime one o' clock just as the front door slammed open and a blonde blur came rushing into the room, bowing and apologizing.  
"We are soooo sorry Ruka, traffic was terrible, and Michi wouldn't go above the speed limit" the blonde pouted and sat down on the floor, playing with one of her trademark pigtails. Haruka rolled her eyes and sat on the antique sofa, waiting for Michiru. The teal haired woman walked in slowly, a white cotton skirt and blouse adorned her body. She had a few bags in her hand, and she set them by the doorway and slipped out of her shoes.  
"Forgive us Ruka, but I do not drive like you so we were late. We had trouble getting out of the store, so many people were there." She sat beside Haruka and waited.  
"It's fine. Let's go." Haruka stood and grabbed her keys, putting her wallet in the pocket of her slacks. Usagi pulled herself up from the floor happily and bounced to the car, her pink skirt and white shirt flowing as she moved. The trio climbed into Ruka's new silver convertible and buckled up as she started the car and sped down the driveway.

Usagi and Michiru were in their bathing suits, playing in the lake while Haruka sat up a hill a ways, watching them, feeling alienated. For the past few weeks, she had felt as though she didn't belong here, didn't belong with the Senshi anymore.  
"You do not belong here, Haruka. You are different from them, never fitting in, never being a true part of them. You belong in a different world. I can take you there.."  
Haruka looked around and found a tiny female figure hovered by her ear, she was barely as large as Ruka's thumbnail.  
"Who are you? What do you mean I don't belong?"  
"Just what I said. You do not belong here Haruka. Will you come back with me?"  
Haruka looked at the two in the water and felt a pang in her chest, knowing what she had not wanted to admit to herself. She was alone.  
"Don't worry Haruka; we will take care of them, if you come with us.  
She nodded and faced the tiny female.  
"Take me with you. I want to be where I belong."  
The girl giggled and took hold of the tip of Haruka's left ring finger, and s silver ring with an onyx that seemed alive with black fire appeared on her hand. The little girl giggled again and disappeared and the ring began to glow softly, enveloping Haruka in its light.  
Usagi and Michiru both looked up just as silver light enveloped their friend, and she was gone.

Haruka moaned as she woke up and held her hand to her head. She opened her eyes and saw the blade of a very large axe coming down, aimed at her throat.

Okay all…this is chapter one, and I would truly enjoy reviews so I know what to do and not to do. I AM taking original characters for now, and the rest of the scouts will probably show up later. There is also a possibility of adding LotR in here as well, but I need reviews for anything to happen at all winks


End file.
